


Fuck Me Baby

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bringing Series to end, Caught, Daddy Kink, Facials, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mommy Angry, Request Are Welcome, Rimming, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: This time, Daddy is taking it up the ass.Special gift/hint at the end, hinting my next work. You might like it.





	Fuck Me Baby

Bill was having an awesome day. He divorced his sorry excuse for an wife, live with his son in peace, and had a good day at work. Things was working out for him. That was until his baby asked him a innocent question which explains the reason why he was on all fours on the bed. 

"Can I fuck you this time? Just for the experience? I don't want this as a set thing, but I want to know how you feel when you're in me." Bill had much love for his son, so he said sure so long he get to screw him afterwards. He thought about bringing toys as well for his seventeen year old son to use, but it will be his first time in a long time taking something in the ass, so he decided next time.

He talked to his lover to make sure he knew what he was doing before they got on the bed naked. Bill got on his back and let his son straddle him. He ran his fingers over his daddy's hairy chest before leaning down to kiss his father, loving the feeling of his daddy's chest hair tickling his nipples. Bill still wanted to show display of dominance.

He slid his hands down his son's back and grab his ass. Oh his so perfect ass. Bill made a mental note to worship his son's ass when it was his turn. But for now, he squeeze it and slapped it, hearing his son's moans and yelps. Bill wanted to leave marks and proof that his son's ass was his only.

He hit it many times till it was red and vaguely hand-shaped. His son thrust hips, loving the pain as he suck his daddy's nipple. Bill's pubic hair gave friction to his son's hardening dick, his balls sliding up and down Bill's cock.

After his son made love to Bill's nipples and graze his face in Bill's chest hair, he kissed down his daddy's abdomen till his mouth was in Bill's pubic hair. He took a whiff of the manly scent as Bill grab hold of his cock and tease it against his son's lips, precome making his son's lips wet. 

His son happily lick his lips before taking the dick in his mouth. Bill moan gratefully. His ran his fingers through his son's hair and forced him to take it in one go. His son choked, but let Bill have control. "That's right. Take that big dick." The feeling of his son's throat was a amazing feeling itself that made him want to plant his seed down his son's throat.

He felt his cock throb in his son's mouth and pulled his son's head off his dick, his son coughing. Bill gave him a couple kisses before he could complain and told him to get to it since he's hard now. His son knew what Bill was doing, but still glared at him before getting to work.

He turn Bill to his stomach and Bill raised his ass. His son played with is ass timidly and it annoyed Bill, but allowed him since it was his son's first time piping someone. He felt a finger graze his hole and warm breath as well. "Get to it boy." He heard no response, but the bed shift.

Next thing he knew, there was a warm tongue in his asshole and he groan as he push back against his son's face. "Fuck babe." His son moan into his ass, sending vibrations up Bill's body that made him want to cum, but held off. 

His son tongue fucked him, playing with the rim before pulling away and surprising him with cold, wet fingers. A shock went through his body and made his dick twitch and his ass clench. "Warning next time babe." He told his son, but honestly had no problem with it.

His son hummed before inserting a finger. Bill gritted his teeth. He should finger himself more often now that he having sex on the regular. His hole wasn't used to something being pushed up there. His son wiggle around his finger and lube up the walls before inserting another and stretching Bill out. 

Bill made another mental note the follow through on fingering himself more. He forgot how painful it felt and almost made him feel bad when he took his son virginity when he was ten. 

Almost. His son finally graze his prostate before adding three fingers. He kept teasing the prostate like I do him. It felt amazing. Pleasure climb my spine and made my heart skip a beat. It made me see color behind my eyelids. "Fuuuck." His son pulled out his fingers and lube his dick up. Bill didn't mind feeling his son's semen in his.

It felt good to him. Besides, his son deserve it. "C'mon baby. Put it in daddy." His son stood on his knees and line up his dick to his daddy's puckering hole. He pushed in slowly and groan as he placed his hands on Bill's hips. "Dad!" "Oh Baby."

Bill forgot how good it felt to be full, but he still prefer to do the fucking. But he was thankful his son has a good, sizable dick. Not as big as him, but a nice size. Bill's hole stretched around the shaft until his son was fully in. "Are you okay Dad?" His son asked breathless. It was cute he even asked. If it was him, he would've fucked his son till morning.

Maybe he'll do that when it's his turn. "Fine honey, just fuck me as long as you can." His son thrust his hips timidly and uncertainty, but hearing his moans was cute. You could tell he was trying to control himself. "You can do it baby." Bill said. His son whine and move his hips faster, his fingers tightening on my hips. 

Bill moan softly as he push back on his son. The bed shook under their movements, moans filling the room. His son was hitting his spot at the right angle, making him see stars. Bill might let his son bang him more often. His son thrust his hips harder and faster, feeling pressure gather at the bottom of his belly and his balls getting tighter.

He felt bad he couldn't make his father cum before him, but that thought went out the window as he closed his eyes and moan as he planted his seed in his father. Bill hummed at the feeling, but also chuckled. When his son was done, he move away from his son's dick, turn around, and jacked off in front of his son's face, holding his son's hair in a fist.

His son open his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Bill really did find his son very sexy. His sexy, pink lips, his childlike face, sexy ass body and a very sinful ass. He felt his son tease his balls with his fingers and lick the precome with the tip of his tongue. Bill's dick throb as he felt his release coming.

He wanted to violently shove his dick down his son's throat, but instead, he release onto his son's face. His son caught some in mouth, but his semen rested on his cheeks, chin, and nose. Bill bit his lips when his son lick what he can off his face before Bill grab his face and kiss him lovingly. 

They tongue battled until Bill squeezed his son's ass, his son moaning and letting his father dominate the kiss. Bill couldn't wait to show his son how it's done, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door and a couple time the doorbell rang. 

Bill growl at the noise. Who the hell would be here now? His friends knew to send him a text and his job shouldn't want anything from him. "Wait here honey." Bill gave his son a short kiss before putting on his boxers and walked out the bedroom.

He was ready to tell the person off. He have a boy to pleasure and his hole to clean. The cum was starting to dry. He open his door and was shook who to see. His ex wife. She rolled her eyes and barge in. "Don't mind me, I came here for the rest of my things and to see my son. 

He will be coming with me soon. Last thing he needs is for you to poison his mind." Bill was considering forcing her to leave and saving her from the view of his naked son most likely fingering himself on his bed, but he thought otherwise when he walk to his kitchen and gather a pan when his ex-wife walked in the bedroom.

"Mom!" "What on earth are you doing? Get off that bed and put your clothes on." Bill rolled my eyes at her outburst. He walked behind her and hit her on the back of her head. She fell to the floor as my son stared at me with fear in his eyes.

"It's about time to tell her the truth. Go get a chair and duct tape honey." Bill told him. The son walk to his father, looking at his unconscious mother. "She'll get me taken away from you though. I don't want to leave you." 

Bill held his son's face and kissed him dearly. "Trust me baby, she won't ever take you away from me. You'll forever be mine." Bill had a plan and he was going to enjoy this.


End file.
